Just My Luck
by am4muzik
Summary: AU. Kara gets into college with everything planned out. She knows exactly what she wants and how to get it. But her world gets turned upside down by a certain blonde and his best friend. Will she make it through freshman year?
1. Oh Hell No

"Mom," I groaned, "_please_ don't make a big deal about this."

"Honey, you've been living in my house for 18 years. It's hard to just leave you here in college and fly back home."

"You'll be fine. And I'll call every day that I can. I promise."

"You better. Now which dorm is yours again?"

"Room 716."

"Alright. You ready to take your bags up seven flights of stairs?"

"Mom," I laughed as I pushed the button. "ELEVATOR."

She dropped her head. "Of course. Of _course_ there's an elevator in your college. Let's go."

We rolled my suitcases into the elevator and my mom held the door open as I struggled to pull the boxes in. "Come on, dammit," I growled. "Work with me."

I saw a pair of sneakers come into view and two hands effortlessly lifted the heavy box up. "Oh. Um, thank you," I smiled.

I finally looked up and met a cute blonde. "No problem," he said, flashing me a smile of his own.

I stood breathless, staring at him and grinning like an idiot.

"Kara, where are you, honey? I'm sure other people have to use the elevator."

"Oh! Coming, Mom. Thanks so much for helping us."

"It's fine, really. Want me to help you take it upstairs?"

"That's be great. You're sure you don't have anything better to do? I mean, it _is _ a Saturday."

"No, I really don't," he laughed.

"Kara!" my mom yelled.

"Jesus," I muttered, and pulled the rest of my stuff into the elevator.

Mom smiled politely at the cute guy helping us. He smiled back and nodded. We finally made it upstairs and the blonde helped us before heading downstairs to his own room. "Thank you!" I called after him.

"Glad to help," he shouted back. "See you around, Kara."

"I hope," I whispered.

Oh shit. I never asked him what his name was. Fuck, I'm a dumbass.

"Um Kara?" my mom called.

"Hmm?"

"Come here, please."

I stepped into the room and gasped. Clothes were strewn everywhere and was that a pair of..._boxers_? On the _couch_?

Oh hell to the no.

A large hand grabbed them and threw them into another room. "Well hello, gorgeous."

"Um...hi..."

"I'm James and you are?"

"Clearly not in the right room."

"Cute. Seriously though, what's your name?"

"Kara. I'm sorry if this sounds bitchy, but why are you here?"

"This is my room," James answered with a confused look.

"Oh."

"I have the right room number," Mom mumbled. "This is 716, right?"

James nodded. "Yeah. Is there something wrong?"

"No...no, not at all. We'll uh, be back in a minute." Mom grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the room.

"Jesus!" I yelped. "Where are we going?"

"Dean's office. You're _so_ not living with that boy."

"He seems nice, though."

"Kara," Mom growled.

"Ok ok. Well, where am I going to live then?"

"We'll figure it out. I'll figure it out. Oh god, where are you going to live?"

We stepped into the dean's office and the secretary held up a hand. Mom glared at her and tapped her foot. "Alright, I've had enough."

"Mom? Mom, what are you gonna-"

She slammed the dean's door open and stepped in. "Um...can I help you, ma'am?"

"Yes, I think you can. With all due respect, I'm not pleased with my daughter's living arrangements."

"Well what can I do for you?"

"Is there any other room besides room 716?"

"Let me see..." he shuffled through some paperwork. "Um, I have a room open with a Kendall Schmidt. Room 112."

Kendall...girl, right? Like Kendall Jenner? I guess my mom thought the same thing, because she slowly nodded. "That'll work just fine. Thank you so much."

We went back up to 716 and took my stuff out. "You're not staying?" James asked.

"No, sorry. I'm uh, moving to a different room."

"Oh. Ok." He looked dejected and I felt really bad.

"But we can always hang out sometime."

His eyes lit up. "Sounds awesome. Need any help getting your things moved, beautiful?"

And...the flirt is back. Of course.

I smiled at him. "Sure. Thanks."

James helped me and my mom move everything down to 112. He raised an eyebrow at me. "You're staying here?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"I thought you didn't want to live with a guy."

"I don't. What do you know, James?"

"Nothing, nothing. I was just curious. So...see you soon!" He frantically pushed the elevator button and waved as the doors closed.

Fuck. What do I not know?

My mom helped me unpack everything and three hours later she looked sadly at her watch. "Kara...it's 7, honey. My flight leaves in two hours. I have to go."

I sighed. "Yeah...I know. Thank you for everything, Mom. I love you so much." I hugged her tightly before reluctantly walking her to the door.

"I love you, Kara. Call me whenever you can, sweetie." She brushed my hair out of my face. "Remember to have fun!" she teased.

My jaw dropped. "Hey, I can have fun!"

"I know you can, honey. Just don't study _all_ the time. I love you." She kissed my forehead and left. I sighed and fell back against the door.

Well, I'm all on my own now. I wonder when I'll meet my roommate.

I decided to take a shower in the meantime. The hot water felt so good running down my back and over my aching muscles. I took in a sharp breath as I stepped out of the shower, the cool air piercing my warm skin.

I pulled on a pair of shorts and tank top and went out to the main room, drying my hair with a towel. I saw a pair of sneakers at the door and walked over to them. Vans. Size 11. _Definitely_ a guy's.

I heard a cough behind me and jumped. "Kara?"

Oh shit, why does he know my name?

I turned around and met with the same blonde from the elevator. "It's _you_?"


	2. Life's A Bitch

**BravesGirl16: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I couldn't resist writing, so here's your more XD**

**Suckerforlovestory: I like Kara and Kendall too...hehe. And James. Oh he's gonna have a big part in this story. A very...**_**special**_** part ;)**

**RandomWriter23: Aww thanks! I like Kendra...a lot, actually. I get not wanting Kenra cause that's **_**their**_ **thing ;) Kreyna 2? Lol, you're so great**

**Thesandbar: Um...sorry? XD Awww thank you! And btw, you don't sound stupid at all. Just leaving a review makes you an amazing, beautiful, lovely person. So there :)**

* * *

"It's _you_?"

"Guilty as charged," blondie laughed. "But what exactly am I guilty of?"

"Wait, are you like, my roommate's boyfriend or something?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Um, I don't think that's genetically possible..."

"What?"

He sighed. "What's your roommate's name, Kara?"

"Kendall."

"And _that's_ why it's not possible. Unless I'm dating myself." He looked down at himself. "Yeah, that would be weird."

"_You're_ Kendall Schmidt?"

"The one and only."

I threw my head back and groaned.

Ooh pretty ceiling.

No, FOCUS, Kara.

"So I'm rooming with you."

Kendall shrugged. "If you're alright with that."

"Well we've been in the same room for like, five minutes, and you haven't hit on me..." I tilted my head back and forth. "Yeah I'm cool with it."

"Who hit on you in the first five minutes?" he laughed.

"Uh..." Shit, what was his name? It suddenly clicked and I snapped and shouted, "James!"

"James," Kendall smirked. "Very descriptive. So would that be Harper, McGrath, or Maslow...or the like, hundreds of other James'?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Tall guy, big built. Short brown hair that was kind of swept up. HUGE flirt, but nice guy."

Kendall bit his bottom lip, then burst out laughing. "Oh yeah, I know him."

"You do?"

"Yup. That would be Maslow, my best fri-"

The door burst open and James ran in, grabbing Kendall by the shoulders. "DUDE, HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR ROOMMATE? YOU LUCKY BASTARD. SHE'S SO HOT. SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY ROOMMATE BUT THE GOOD LITTLE GERMAN BOY IN YOU JUST _HAD_ TO OFFER YOUR ROOM."

"Um, James," Kendall coughed.

"She's- she's gorgeous. And has a really pretty smile. And beautiful, long, brown hair. And when she talks, it's like-"

"JAMES!" Kendall slapped his shoulder and turned him around, where I was standing, arms crossed, head cocked to the side, eyebrow raised, hair slightly damp, barely clothed in a tank top and short shorts-

BARELY CLOTHED OH MY GOD I'M WITH BOYS AND BARELY WEARING CLOTHES IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT

"Gimme a minute!" I ran back into my room and changed into some, ehem, _longer_ shorts and pulled a t-shirt over my head before going back out to face the guys.

James was sporting a pout, probably because I just cancelled his show, but Kendall had the biggest grin on his face. He sat at the table and shook his head. "Oh this is too good to be true."

James awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Um...sorry about that. I didn't exactly expect you to be here."

"I figured." I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing. The look James was giving Kendall was priceless.

James turned back to me. "So, Kara, how would you like to go out tonight?"

Kendall nodded slowly. "Of course. Of _course_ you're already hitting on my roommate."

"She was mine first," James shot back.

"Not anymore," Kendall retorted.

"Dick."

"Bitch!"

"Oh _I'm_ a bitch? Isn't it _somewhere_ in the 'guy best friend' book that you do NOT steal your best friend's gir-"

"James?" I cut in. "Don't even bother finishing that sentence."

"I won't, if you'll agree to go out with me."

"I'd love to go out with you-"

James smirked at Kendall and yelled, "Suck it!".

"- and down the hallway to the elevator, down to QuickZone to grab something and then back here to eat in peace, because, jackass, I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU."

"Suck _that_!" Kendall yelled back.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT SUCKING...IT!" I yelled.

"Is it turning you on?" James asked me, totally serious.

"NO!" I shouted. "You're just...ugh! Now I'm going down to QuickZone by myself and so help me god, if _either_ of you follows me, no one will ever suck _it_ again," I threatened.

Both boys held their hands up in front of them and shook their heads.

"Good." Pleased with their fear, I left the room.

That's right, bitches. I just scared two 6 foot 1, 18 or 19 year old guys.

I mean, that's pretty impressive since I'm only 5 foot 6.

But don't judge.

I'll cut a bitch.

Seriously.

I made my way down to the café located on the bottom floor of our college and ordered dinner, sitting down at a table to eat.

A girl with jet black hair came and sat across from me, a huge smirk on her face. "You living in 112?"

I studied her a bit. She was dressed in shorts and a simple t-shirt, similarly to me. Ok, she doesn't seem capable of...inflicting any pain upon me. "Maybe. Why?"

"Because I live in 113. I saw Maslow run in, and I heard some yelling, then you walked out here alone. That's pretty impressive. You didn't murder them, did you?"

"No!" I yelled.

"Alright, alright, keep your voice down."

"So what exactly do you want from me? Not trying to be bitchy, just generally curious."

"I just want to...fill you in on some things. Keep you aware. James used to hit on me, too. James, your roommate, Kendall, and I are all sophomores. Which means I've been his target for the past year. Looks like he's moved on to you. Don't give in. I just wanted to tell you that." She patted my hand and left.

"What the fuck?" I whispered.

The stupid college tour guides told me all about "fun experiences" and "cool clubs" and "great courses" and "amazing ways to make friends".

Yeah, all that cheery shit.

Nobody fucking warned me about dumbass "I don't even know you but let's go out on a date" Maslow, "I'm really sweet but my best friend is said dumbass" Schmidt, and the kind of intimidating room 113 chick.

Isn't the first year supposed to be easy?

Ha. Life is such a bitch to me.


	3. Famous Last Words

**thesandbar: Hehe *blush* you're super sweet too! XD James is such an idiot. True, a lovable idiot. A very, very lovable, hunky, sexy, beautiful, yummy...where was I again? Oh yes, idiot. XD And I couldn't have said it better myself: Ahh, Kendall. Exactly. That's it. And this mystery girl...yeah you'll learn more about her soon**

**RandomWriter23: Kendra! Lol isn't that an actress? XD Hehe thanks *virtual hug cause you're just so frikkin' awesome* Lol life is a good bitch to Kara XD Jet black haired chick from 113...hmmm I wonder who ;) You'll find out soon. James and Kendall's little back and forth things just make me love them more**

* * *

I took a deep breath before unlocking 112 and stepping in. I was not looking forward to another awkward run in with Mr. Maslow.

Yeah, that's not on my list of things to do tonight.

"Kendall?" I called hesitantly.

"In my room," he yelled.

Oh thank god. So James isn't here.

"Well he-llo, beautiful."

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck I spoke to soon. I turned around, a smile plastered on my face. "Hi James."

"I was just heading out."

"Ok." I nodded and rocked back and forth on my heels awkwardly. "So uh, see you around."

"You know, I'm not as much of a prick as I might seem."

"James," I sighed. "I never said that. It's just that I don't really know you well and I like to know who I'm dating before I, y'know, _date_ them."

"Yeah...I guess I get that. Doesn't mean I'm not going to stop trying," he smirked and winked.

"I wouldn't expect you to," I muttered.

"James, did you leave or is your desperate ass still hitting on Kara?" Kendall yelled from his room.

"Which one do you think, jackass?" James shouted back.

I shook my head and walked him to the door. "Goodnight, James."

"Is that my hint to leave?"

"Gee, ya think?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Well then." I opened the door and we both stood there awkwardly. "Um, goodnight Kara." He stuck his hand out and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please." I stood up on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a hug. He gave me a small smile and I laughed. "See you."

I shut the door and saw Kendall on the couch. "So James got a hug, huh?" he teased.

"Aww, is wittle Kenny a wittle sad?" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Wanna come watch?" He patted the couch next to him.

"Sure." I sat down next to him. "What are you watching?"

"Well gee, Kara, I dunno. I wonder what the huge "The Walking Dead" on the screen means."

"Bitch."

"Thank you," he laughed. "But you know you are, too."

"Ok, I can't exactly argue with that," I smirked. One of the...what the fuck are they? Zombies? started crawling forward and I swear to god, it looked like it was coming through his laptop.

So, y'know, obviously I screamed bloody murder.

"Kara!" Kendall shouted and shoved a pillow on top of my face. I threw my arm out and I think I hit him in the face, because the pillow immediately fell. "What the fuck was that for?" he cried, holding his cheek.

I slapped a hand over my mouth. "Ohmygod I'm so so _so_ sorry! Are you ok?"

"Fine," he grumbled. "Remind me to never watch this show in front of you ever again."

I moved his hand and stroked his cheek softly. "Seriously, are you ok?"

Kendall looked up and met my eyes, and I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my body. I looked at my hand and immediately pulled back. "Sorry about that," Kendall coughed.

"Yeah, me too," I said quietly.

"I'm just gonna head to bed," we both said together. We looked at each other and smiled. "Goodnight," we said together once again.

"Oh my god we've got to stop that," he chuckled.

"It's kind of-"

"Cute?" he offered.

"I was thinking more creepy."

"Oh. Right."

"Yeah. Um...see you tomorrow."

I got up and quickly headed to my room, collapsing on my bed. My phone started ringing and I groaned and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi honey."

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Oh hi Mom. Did you get home alright?"

"I'm actually at a hotel in town. They cancelled the flight because of bad weather over there."

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you? How's Kendall? She nice?"

"Well um, the thing is, uh...Kendall'saboy," I mumbled.

"What? Speak up, Kara."

"Kendall's a boy, Mom. Kendall Schmidt. He's a boy."

"Oh god," she groaned. "Should we switch rooms?"

"NO!" I immediately yelled.

"Why did you answer so quickly?"

"He's just a nice guy, that's all."

"Mmhm. Well I'm extremely tired, so I'm going to sign off. I'll check in with you tomorrow before leaving."

"Sounds good. Love you, Mom."

"Goodnight, Kara. Love you."

I hung up and tossed my phone onto the bedside table. Kendall knocked on my door and poked his head in. "Everything ok?"

"Fine, why?"

"You yelled 'no'..."

"Oh uh, I was just talking to my mom. She wanted me to switch rooms."

"So you yelled no," he smirked.

"Don't give yourself too much credit, Schmidt," I laughed.

"Nah, I'm giving myself just enough credit." He pushed me over and sat down next to me on my bed.

"Hmm eager to get into my bed, huh?"

"Oh shut up," he laughed. "I just like talking."

"Good. Me too. And does it always get this cold at night?"

"Usually," he nodded.

"Well that's fucking great. Now I'm gonna freeze my ass off." I dug through my suitcase and pulled on a sweatshirt. "Fucking weather," I growled. I threw the covers off my bed and crawled in. I shivered a bit and Kendall smiled at me.

"You um... would you-"

"Just get in." I smiled up at him as he slipped under the covers. "But this is a one-time thing, ok? We're only doing this to talk and because it's freezing."

"Don't worry, I won't get any ideas."

"See? Why can't James just be like that?"

Kendall laughed and put his arm around me, rubbing up and down to warm me up. I smiled and moved closer to him.

Just one night couldn't be so wrong. Yeah, that's right. Good Girls Go Bad quote, bitches. But seriously, this won't change anything between us. We can be friends.

Famous last words of Kara Faye.

* * *

**A/N: So...this took a turn that I hadn't really planned out. I'll venture out and say I'm ok with it. Let me know what you think. If you guys think it's like, awkward, I'll change it. So yeah. Review! :)**


	4. Thanks Mom

**thesandbar: Jamie got a hug! Lol yeah, what a loser. Can't even get some lip action, am I right? ;P Psh. They were not "cuddling". What is this "cuddling" you speak of? XD Dude, I call people children when they're older than me! *virtual high five cause we're cool like that***

**kensare: I think Kara does, too! She just has to figure out how to let James down easy...he's clearly not good at taking hints**

**suckerforlovestory: Psh, girl, I **_**so**_** left you hanging there! Lol sorry, I updated! :)**

**Kaleigh: Thanks so much for the review! I really appreciate every single one**

**Lotsalove573: Thank you so much! I think Kara wants to end up with Kendall now, too. Here's the update :) Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it**

**RandomWriter23: Ok ok, I won't change it! :P Dude, IKR? Kendall already worked his way into Kara's bed. Woo. *fans face* That sneaky bastard ;) James did get a hug! I bet he's still bummed though...eh, he hits on her too much XD I can go with creepy cute...yeah, I kinda like that lol XD**

* * *

I woke up to the smell of cologne and a warm pair of arms around me.

Sigh. Can this happen every day?

I heard someone banging on the door and groaned. Who the fuck is up this early?

"No, go away," I mumbled.

"Ok," Kendall chuckled. "You want me to go away? I'll leave." He pulled away from me a bit and I held onto his arm tighter.

"Not you, dumbass. Someone's at the door."

"Kara. Open the door, honey."

My eyes shot open and I cursed. "Kendall, it's my mom. We're so fucked. Go go go!"

Kendall slid out of my bed and grabbed his sweatpants and t-shirt.

Hold the fuck up.

"When did that happen?" I asked him.

He blushed and mumbled, "Not used to sleeping with someone. Got hot."

Got hot, alright. I smiled and shook my head. "Just get to your room before she figures out something's up."

Kendall stuck his tongue out at me and ran across the hallway to his room. I walked down the hallway and opened the door for my mom. "Hey mom."

"Hi sweetheart." She pulled me into a hug. "I know it's pretty early, and you don't have class until tomorrow, but I just wanted to check in before leaving. The truth is, it's just really hard for me to let go and-" she stopped abruptly and pulled back. "Why am I smelling cologne?"

I shrugged it off. "Kendall must've sprayed it in the hallway and I stepped through it."

Huh. Gotta give myself props for that one.

"Right. Where is he?"

"Still sleeping, I guess. He's a pretty heavy sleeper."

"And how would you know that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

Great, Kara, great. Why don't you just stamp "Kendall Schmidt slept in my bed last night" on your forehead. Jackass.

"I'm assuming, since he didn't wake up when you knocked."

She studied me for another minute before giving a satisfied nod. "Ok, I'll buy that. I'm trusting you to make the right choices. You've got your whole life ahead of you, Kara. Remember the plan?"

"Mom," I laughed. "We're two adults, and fully capable of making this work."

"I know, I know. It's hard for me to admit that you're growing up. To me, you're still that little girl who used to wear two pigtails and dance around the house, singing the Wiggles."

Please God, PLEASE, don't let Kendall hear this. "Mom," I groaned. "Please stop."

"But you were so cute!"

I blushed. "Sure. And now I'm 18."

"Ok, I get it. Too old to share memories with your mom."

"Oh don't pull the guilt card on me."

"I've got quite a few," she smirked. "Single parent, only child, letting you move out here, all alone in the house...which would apply best here?"

"None of the above," I laughed.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Well I've gotta get going. Have fun, but stay safe. Call me whenever you can."

"Will do, Mom. I love you."

Mom gave me a tight hug and kissed my forehead. "I love you, sweetheart. I'll see you in a month."

She walked out, pulling the door closed behind her and I collapsed against it, sighing.

I barely got through that with my dignity.

All of a sudden I heard something that resembled a dying cat, and then Kendall walked out of his room laughing. "I had to- hold- that- in. Oh god that was too good. _Pigtails? _The-the _Wiggles_?" he snorted.

I mentally face palmed. "What can I say?" I defended myself. "Greg was hot to a six year old me. He was the one in the yellow shirt," I added.

That started him off on a whole new round of laughter. I couldn't help but giggle at his red face as I picked up the pillows from the couch and started throwing them at him one at a time. "Fuck off!" I laughed.

He held his hands up to dodge the pillows, still laughing as he backed up into his room. "I'm never letting you live that one down."

"I'll just ask James about when you were little," I threatened.

Kendall towered over me at the doorway to his room, smirking down at me. "You don't know how long we've been best friends for."

"Even if it was just since last year, I'm sure _the_ Kendall Schmidt had a wild freshman year. Or were you a lame ass who stayed in your dorm and studied?"

"I was no lame ass!" he yelled.

"Then I'm pretty sure I can dig up some..._interesting_ things. And especially from James. I mean, all I have to do is one of these-" I smirked, letting my tongue trace over my bottom lip. "-and he'll tell me whatever I want to know."

Kendall's eyes widened. "Kara. You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would, Kendall. I would." In my head I added, _Or I could ask the chick from 113_. That reminds me. "Hey Kendall, you know the girl who lives in 113? She came and talked to me yesterday."

"Lucy? Yeah, I know her. We were friends last year. Y'know, when James _wasn't_ hitting on her."

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, Lucy. I kinda wanna get to know her. She seems pretty chill."

"She's a cool girl. We could hang out today, maybe grab lunch?"

"Sounds perfect," I smiled. "I can't wait to officially meet her."

* * *

**A/N: O.M.G. guys. Who saw it coming? Anybody? Anybody? Yeah, 113 girl is Lucy. She's gonna be pretty kick ass in this, the one with all the...**_**special**_** comments that everyone else is afraid to say. Hope you like her!**


	5. Not So Bella Pita

**thesandbar: I wanna wake up to that beauty in the morning, too. *super fangirl sigh* Oh for sure girl, Kara's gonna get Kendall back for that. She's gotta kick some ass! Lol YES IT WAS LUCY! That's so awesome that you're like Lucy. People who speak their mind rock ;)**

**RandomWriter23: YEAH CHICA, LUCY HAS ARRIVED! I would personally LOVE to wake up next to Kendall Schmidt ;) As for Kara using her...**_**power**_** over James? XD Hey, girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do ;)**

* * *

"Hey Lucy," Kendall greeted her when she opened the door. "Kara and I were thinking you could join us for lunch. Would you like to?"

"Us?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"Yeah Lucy, us," Kendall laughed. "So you coming or what?"

"Sure, why not?" she smiled.

Lucy stepped out of the room and we walked downstairs. "What's the best place to go to?" I asked them.

"Bella Pita," they answered together.

"There's a restaurant... basically named _beautiful bread_?" I snorted.

Kendall slung an arm over my shoulder and laughed. "We're going for a walk around town tonight. I've gotta show you this place."

"You two have fun with that," Lucy commented.

Kendall sighed and shook his head. "Are you gonna be making your 'special' jokes the whole time?"

"Of course I am," she snickered.

"Why am I friends with you again?"

"Reasons we don't need to discuss now."

"Right."

We stepped into the restaurant and I groaned. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"What's wrong, Kara?"

"James is here. He's like, everywhere I go."

Next to James was a hot guy with dimples and a cute Latino. "Looks like Logan and Carlos are here, too," Kendall commented. He leaned down and whispered, "Logan's on the left and Carlos is on the right."

I smiled at him. "Thanks. I was just about to ask."

I watched James talking animatedly, hands moving about everywhere, when suddenly he stopped and looked in our direction.

PLEASE DEAR JESUS HELP ME OUT A LITTLE. JUST ONCE C'MON IT'S NOT THAT HARD.

"Kara!" he shouted. "Come sit with us!"

"Oh joy," I muttered and made my way to their table. I turned and saw Lucy and Kendall still standing there. Idiots. I grabbed Kendall's hand and called out to Lucy, then walked back to James' table.

Carlos and Logan smiled and waved and I lifted my hand to wave back, realizing too late that my hand was still holding Kendall's.

Awkward wave time, everybody!

Woo. Frikkin. Hoo.

Kendall and I both blushed and quickly pulled apart from eachother. Logan introduced himself and Carlos, then gestured for us to sit down.

"Kara, you can sit next to me, gorgeous," James immediately offered.

"You know, just for that, I'm sitting next to Logan," I smirked.

Apparently Kendall had the same idea because I ended up in his lap.

"Wow, quite a few _coincidences_," Carlos commented, raising his eyebrows at us.

Kendall and I looked at eachother and both muttered, "Sorry," before trying to adjust ourselves. The table was too low to the ground, though, and I ended up giving...ehem..._little Kenny_ a fun time as I tried to move off Kendall's lap. He coughed and tried to help me off his lap, brushing his hand over my chest.

"Enjoy your lap dance, Kendall?" Lucy asked with a wicked grin.

"Fuck off," he spat.

Lucy, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall were now squished into one side of the booth. Huh. Guess I'm stuck next to James after all.

THANKS GOD I LOVE YOU TOO.

I sat down next to James, noting the smirk playing at his lips. He winked and moved in farther so I could sit comfortably. "Thanks," I said, giving him a small smile.

"Anytime, darling."

"Now James," Lucy started, "I wouldn't get too comfortable calling Kara that. It seems someone else-" pause for pointed look at Kendall "-is getting her attention all to himself."

"I'm so happy I stopped-" James started, only to be cut off by Lucy.

"Shamelessly flirting with me? Good, me too, now we can all move on with our lives and get food. K? K."

And that was that.

Lucy and I both ordered the Turkey Pita, and the guys all got dishes with words that I'm not even going to attempt to pronounce.

Seriously.

I think I might curse someone out in a foreign language if I try.

We all dug in when our plates arrived, sighing and groaning in appreciation of the delicious food.

Lucy took a sip of her water and nonchalantly said, "You'll be hearing more of that tonight, Kara."

I blushed a bright red as Kendall's and James' heads snapped up and they glared at eachother. "From which one of us?" they shouted together. "Stop that!" they yelled. "She meant me!" Ugh, more shouting.

"Both of you shut up!" I yelled, earning confused looks from others at the restaurant. I smiled and brought my voice down. "That is not happening tonight."

"How about-"

"Or _any_ night," I cut James off, sending him a glare. "I have known you both for less than two days, and I'm not about to give that away. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to get done before my classes start." I hurriedly packed up my lunch and threw a twenty down on the table before standing up. "Logan, Carlos, it was lovely meeting you both. I'll see you guys...later," I said disgustedly to Kendall, James, and Lucy.

I walked out of the restaurant fuming. How dare they just- just yell about who gets me tonight! Oh god, I wanted to just...Ugh I can't even think straight.

And LUCY. Jesus fuck, what the fuck was she thinking?

AND WHY DID JAMES AND KENDALL'S LITTLE FIGHT MAKE ME HOT IN WAYS THAT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL?

It's official. College is going to be the death of me. Fuck it all.

Ugh. I just need to clear my head, that's all. Clear my head and not think about...them...all hot and sweaty and sexy...deep voices...dark eyes...hovering over me...

AND OK NOT HELPING. BRAIN, WORK WITH ME HERE A LITTLE, BUDDY. C'MON.

I unlocked our door and went straight to my room, yanking open my drawers and pulling out a pair of shorts, sports bra, and t-shirt. I changed quickly and grabbed my iPod, then went to the kitchen and stuck my sandwich in the fridge before writing out a quick note to Kendall: _Went for a run. Be back in about an hour._

I closed the door behind me and locked it, then set off for the nearest park.

Time to figure my life out.


	6. Out Of My Mind

**RandomWriter23: HELL YEAH AND KENDALL GOT A (SORTA-ISH) LAP DANCE XD You enjoy your cold shower ;) I'll be writing some interesting things like that more often. Hehe.**

**Kaleigh: Lucy definitely is! She's got some uh, pretty special comments ;) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest: Haha well, I'm going to assume that means you like the story, so thank you! :)**

**thesandbar: Lucy is SO fucking awesome. Like...MEGA awesome. Whoa. Lol that mini lap dance was quite enjoyable for a...certain someone. If ya know what I mean ;) Kendall and James are just adorable all day every day (is a holiday and...yeah, you know where I'm going with this). I agree totally. "Well shit" is right. Just thinking about that...NEVERMIND ON TO THE CHAPTER BEFORE I NEED TO WRITE A SEXUAL ONE SHOT XD**

**A/N: So this chapter gets a bit...intense, let's say, at one point. I'm not sure if I really like it or not... Meh. Let me know!**

* * *

"No, that's not right," I muttered as I turned in a circle again.

I forgot the number one rule of running...

KNOW WHERE THE FUCK YOU ARE.

Yep. So I'm lost somewhere near UCLA. Yay for me. Where are people with directions when you need them?

It's like, 7 at night, but it's so dark outside. God damn sun. Couldn't stay up longer. Like, what a bitch.

I checked the time on my iPod again. 7:37. Shit. It's almost 8 now. Ugh, I'm so fucked. Why didn't I bring my phone? Oh that's right. Cause my running shorts are stupid and don't have pockets.

Well fuck you, too.

"What's a pretty lady like yourself doing out here all alone at night?"

My heart started hammering in my chest and I struggled to breathe as I turned around. "W-waiting for my boyfriend," I lied, hoping that this creep would magically vanish.

"I can take care of you tonight," he responded with a smirk.

"T-that's ok," I squeaked out. STOP STUTTERING. YOU CAN'T ACT SCARED, YOU STUPID GIRL.

"C'mon, sweetheart, it's ok. I'll take you home." He started walking towards me and suddenly my brain started working again. Basically, it yelled: RUN, YOU STUPID BITCH.

I sprinted down the path and when I looked behind me, the man was following. I had enough distance but I felt like I couldn't get away. He was coming closer and closer...

"Kara?" No, that can't be him. "Kara, where are you?"

BLESS YOU KENDALL.

"Kendall!" I yelled. "Kenda- ow." Like a jackass, I ran right into him. He held me in his arms and squeezed my waist.

"You scared me. It's been hours and I couldn't find you and- ok, who the _fuck_ is that?"

"I have no idea," I panted, "but he approached me in the park and then followed when I ran and-"

"Hey, it's ok," Kendall smiled at me. "I'm here now. Let's go."

We started walking in the direction of the university when a large hand grabbed my shoulder. I whirled around and was met with a slap in the face. "God dammit!" I yelled, putting a hand up to my cheek.

"You little bitch!" the man spat.

"Back the fuck off!" Kendall shouted, shielding me with his body.

"Is this your boyfriend?" he sneered. "Have fun with him because no one wants to fuck a-"

I put my hands on Kendall's shoulders and stood on my tip toes to see why he had stopped talking. Well, insulting me. Why is he on the ground and...OH MY FUCK.

"KENDALL!" I screamed, staring at the ground. "You knocked him out!"

"And I don't give a fuck," Kendall growled. "Let's go home, Kara."

"But- but- he's unconscious, Kendall. We have to do something."

"No, he's not. Look, he's getting up. Now let's GO." Kendall grabbed my hand and the two of us ran all the way back to the dorms, finally reaching our room. He unlocked the door and pulled me inside, slamming it shut behind us. "Oh Kara," he whispered and held me to him.

"I was so scared," I whimpered. "I'm never going out alone again."

"I should've looked for you earlier. I just thought you needed time to cool off. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," I whispered.

"Kara, look at me." Kendall tilted my chin up and stroked my cheek, wiping the tears away. Only then did I realize that I was crying.

"I feel so stupid," I muttered. "I had no idea where I was and I should've come back earlier and- god, how stupid can I be?" I lowered myself down until I was sitting on the couch while Kendall walked into the kitchen. "Kendall?" I called.

"I'm here. Just grabbing some ice." He sat down next to me and pressed the ice pack to my face.

"Jesus," I hissed. "That shit burns."

"Well yeah, honey. The guy was like six foot something. It's gonna hurt."

I turned to him, a confused look on my face. "Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked softly.

"I was kinda bitchy at the restaurant about all that. I realize now that you both are too nice to take advantage of me. I just overreacted because um...someonehastriedthatbefore," I rushed out.

"What?"

I sighed and gave him a sad smile. "At junior prom...my date tried that. I mean, I'm pretty sure he was drunk, but it's no excuse. I never forgot that."

"Oh sweetheart," he sighed.

I giggled and Kendall gave me a funny look. "You keep calling me pet names and I find it kinda cute," I admitted with a blush.

"You find it cute, huh? Maybe I should do it more often, baby girl." He winked at me and I smiled, finally letting my body relax.

"Thanks for um, helping me out back there. Kicking his ass and all. It was really sweet."

Kendall chuckled and shook his head. "Anything for my Kara-bear."

"Ok _that_ one's going a bit overboard," I laughed.

"Aw, c'mon, I like that one! Ooh or maybe I should get one that's Wiggles related," he snickered.

"Oh that is so not cool!"

"All's fair in love and war," he smirked.

"Then I'm gonna call you uh...Kenny...boo? Sure, let's go with that."

"That's so weird!" he laughed.

"Yeah well Kara-bear sounds like Care Bear," I whined.

"YES THAT'S PERFECT!" he shouted triumphantly.

"Nonononono you can't use that!" I laughed.

"Too bad. I'm using it." He stuck his tongue out at me and I snapped.

Like actually.

I grabbed his face and kissed him so hard we fell off the couch and onto the floor. "Um...well that was...unexpected," Kendall smiled.

"Sorry," I blushed.

"I never said I didn't enjoy it. Because I did." My blush deepened and Kendall laughed and poked my nose. "You're too cute."

"Kendall, I- ugh, I can't do this." I stood up and ran to my room, my head swimming.

_He's not Colin._

_He's not Colin._

_It's ok._

_He's not Colin._

But as hard as I tried, I couldn't stop reliving the memories of that horrible night.


	7. Explanations And Memories

**thesandbar: Well yeah, but having Kendall do it makes it HOT XD Dude, Kendall is A-DOR-A-BLE. I just wanna love him! Hehe, didja like that Kara-bear thing? I just...ugh. He's so cute. JESUS I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ANGRY ABOUT KILLING KENDRA. GOD. I'LL FIX IT WHILE YOU GO FUCK COLIN'S FACE UP. DEAL? GOOD. DEAL. And caps lock fucking rocks. So yeah. I LOVE YOU, TOO.**

**Psyche Griffin: I KNOW THEY KISSED LIKE WHAT? Yeah, I definitely want to explain who Colin is (read below (; ) That guy in the park was a random desperate creep who was just...creepy. Wow, that made me sound intelligent XD Aw thank you! I'll keep writing, I promise :)**

**RandomWriter23: GAH THEY FINALLY KISSED LIKE WHAT THE FUCK? And IKR? Kendall's is so fucking cute I just wanna love his face...and him...and...yeah. I'm sorry for ruining Kendra. Don't hurt me! It'll all be fixed, I promise lol. Thanks for your review, love :)**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: It most definitely is inspired by yours! :) Although it kinda took on a mind of its own... Wow thank you so much! You know I love your stories, so you liking mine is like...WHOA. Kendall and James both going after Kara? I agree, trouble in paradise XD Lucy is SO special. I'm glad that weird creep got punched, too. Especially by Kendall. Dude messed with his (almost) girlfriend! And about Colin...yeah that's all explained here. THANK YOU FOR YOUR FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW YOU AMAZING PERSON, YOU!**

* * *

"K-Kara?"

"You can come in," I whispered.

Kendall stepped into my room and closed the door behind him. "What happened out there? Was it something I said?"

I shook my head. "No, not at all. I'm just...not good with feelings, I guess."

Wow that sounded better in my head.

"Meaning?" Kendall sat next to me on my bed and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I get scared when I feel something for a guy. That's why I instantly made a joke of everything James said when I first met him. I'm not good with trust."

"Because of Colin," he sighed, taking my hand in his.

"Yeah. Plus, you know, my dad left when I was born because he didn't want a kid. So...I'm just not meant to be around men," I laughed.

"But what if I like being around you?" Kendall whispered.

I giggled a bit and squeezed his hand. "Thanks for being there for me tonight. You're a really amazing guy, Kendall." I smiled up at him and he kissed my forehead.

"No problem. Get some sleep." He stood up from my bed and walked to my door. "Oh and Kara? If you get cold, just shout. Remember, I'm right across the hall." He winked and closed the door.

I changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and turned off the light before snuggling into bed. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep, the memory of junior prom haunting my dreams.

"_Come on, baby, it'll be fun, I promise. Just you and me."_

"_Well...ok." I smiled at my boyfriend of three years, too naïve at the time to question his true intentions. The two of us slipped out of the large school gym and drove back to his house. The lights were on in his room and a warning signal went off. "Colin? Didn't you say no one was home?"_

"_Might be some of the guys." The guys. His dumbass football friends._

"_But won't they-"_

"_Relax, babe," he cut me off. "Just trust me."_

_He smiled at me and held his hand out. I reached out and took it, letting him lead us through his house and up to his room._

_First mistake._

_We got upstairs and he shut the door behind us, instantly bringing his lips down on mine. "Wait. Colin, where did they go?" I pushed him away slightly._

"_It doesn't matter," he murmured, and pulled me back to him until I was pressed up against his body._

"_But Col, the lights," I reminded him. "Shouldn't we turn them on?" And weren't they just on a minute ago?_

"_No need," he whispered._

_Mistake number two._

"_This is getting in the way, baby." Colin tugged the zipper of my dress down and let it fall to the floor. I stood shivering in just my bra and underwear._

"_Colin," I started wearily. "I'm not too sure about this anymore."_

"_Don't you trust me?"_

"_I do, but-"_

"_Then don't worry about anything. I'll be back in a minute."_

_I sat down on his bed and tried to shake away the nervousness in the pit of my stomach. Everyone must get like this before their first time, right? But I trust him._

_The lights flicked on and I jumped. "Well lookie here," one of the jocks whistled. "What a pretty girl. Colin, am I first tonight?"_

"_W-what are you talking about?" I stammered._

"_Colin didn't tell you about our deal?"_

"_Colin?" I called him, my voice going up a pitch in fear._

"_You really are beautiful," he murmured, striding over to where I was cowering on the bed. "Don't be scared, honey."_

"_Colin!" I shrieked._

_A second boy appeared in the doorway. Then a third. Then a fourth. Then Colin._

"_What's going on?" I demanded him._

"_I told you, it'll be fun."_

"_No!" I shouted._

_One of Colin's friends pushed me backwards onto the bed. "A good fight makes it more fun," he smirked._

"_I'm not doing this!" I yelled._

_A firm hand came down on my stomach. "Yes, you are."_

_Three strikes. You're out._

_I squirmed, trying to get out from under his strong grip when a glint of silver caught my eye. My shoes._

_Thank you Lord, for making me short enough to wear heels._

_I pulled my leg close to my body before kicking the boy who was holding me down in the face. He recoiled, clutching his jaw. "The little bitch kicked me!" he spat._

_I saw my opening and jumped off the bed, snatching up my dress and running out of Colin's house. I hid in the backyard, away from the light while I pulled my dress back up before slipping my shoes off and running in the direction of my house._

_I could feel the cold wind whipping through my hair as I ran home, betrayal in the pit of my stomach, salty tears streaking down my cheeks..._

I shot up in bed and shivered. "Fucking window," I muttered as I walked over to the window and slammed it down. I wiped my face with my hands and realized that I had been crying again. I shuffled down the hallway to the bathroom and washed my face, then poked my head into Kendall's room.

He was lying on his stomach with the pillow over his head, and I assumed he was fast asleep. I was closing the door, ready to go back to my room when I heard the rustling of sheets. I turned back to Kendall's room and saw that he had thrown the sheets off and moved over more to the right.

He was inviting me in.

Hey, I could use some company tonight.

I crawled into Kendall's bed and wrapped my arms around his body. He immediately turned over and rested one hand on my hip, the other still under his pillow. "Bad dream?" Kendall asked.

I shivered and held him tighter, figuring that was enough of an explanation.

"It's ok, Kara-bear," he whispered, pulling me closer. "I'm right here."

I leaned up on my elbow and kissed him, a soft and gentle kiss that I hope conveyed all my trust to him. I smiled at him before resting my cheek on his chest and letting the soft beating of his heart lull me to sleep.


	8. Seventeen Again

**BTRLoganLover77: Wow, thank you so much! And thank you for reading! I really appreciate reviews :)**

**thesandbar: That was *tears up* BEAUTIFUL! That rant there...pure poetry. Simply beautiful XD MAJOR KENDRA FEELS IN THAT LAST CHAPTER :) Yo. You are not bipolar. You have a rare disease called IMFUCKINGAWESOMEITIS. Yeah. That's like, a confirmed disease and shit, too. Totally.**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: Aw yeah, that's my secret. It's the K. It just... yeah it works wonders ;) Colin was a total prick ass jerk and... Every word in the book. Honestly. So uh, can **_**I**_** have a Kendall to crawl into bed with when I have a nightmare? Please? XD Thanks for your review, love!**

**Psyche Griffin: THESE TWO ARE ADORBS :) YEAH AND FUCK COLIN. Or not. No, no one should fuck Colin. Let him be alone forever XD Ey, I see that lapdance coming back. Ok. Ok. ;) I don't plan on ending it anytime soon, don't worry! Especially after what I just threw in here... O.o Hmm...**

**Kaleigh: That chapter was full of aww moments with Kendall and Kara :) Thanks for the review!**

**RandomWriter23: YO, WHY A PANDA? PANDA'S ARE CUTE. AND A DECAPITATED ONE? XD LOLOLOL. Kendra is getting stronger! Was getting stronger...well uh...READ.**

* * *

Hey morning. Fuck you.

I groaned as I rolled over, cracking my back. I ended up face down on Kendall's pillow which smelled like him.

Yum.

Speaking of Mr. Yummy...where is he?

I got out of Kendall's bed- reluctantly, may I add- and went down the hallway to the bathroom to freshen up before shuffling into the kitchen.

"Morning," I mumbled.

"Hey," Kendall started. "Feeling bet-"

"Kara, I'm so glad you're ok." James wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. A very tight hug. Like, too tight.

"Choking. Not breathing. James. JAMES!" I yelled.

He loosened his grip a bit and smiled. "Sorry. I just got really worried when Kendall told me."

"Well thank you, James." I gave him another hug and frantically tried to get Kendall's attention. _Colin?_ I mouthed.

_FUCK NO_.

Thank you God, for letting me live with this smart man.

Oh shit I'm still holding James.

I pulled back from him and smiled. "It means a lot that you guys care."

"See? I told you I can be-"

I stuck my hand up. "Save it. I'm not going on a date with you."

"Fuck."

I leaned back against the counter and laughed. "So does anybody want a coffee?"

* * *

"Hey Ken?"

"Hmm?"

"What should we do tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean-" I paused to add a second coat of nail polish to my big toe, "-is it just us hanging out or do you have plans or what?"

"Well I'm free and- no, hold up." Kendall pulled his phone out of his pocket and smiled. "We're both going to a party tonight."

"Uh _no_, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, Kendall, I'm not."

"I already told Logan you're going. _Oops_."

"Ugh, are you serious?"

"I never kid about my parties."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

"YE-"

"As long as it's not a sorority party," I finished.

"It's...well it's a frat party. But don't worry, no one's gonna touch you. I'll be there the whole time. And James. Ooh, this should be fun!"

"Fun for _you_, fucker!"

"Aw c'mon, Kara-bear!"

"WE DISCUSSED THIS, KENNYBOO!"

"I HATE THAT NAME!"

"WELL I'M NOT A CARE BEAR!"

"RIGHT. YOU'RE MY KARA-BEAR."

"KEN-"

Wait. Back the fuck up. _My_ Kara-Bear? Ok. I'll work with that.

"Dall," he laughed.

"What?" What did I miss while I was doing a mental happy dance?

"You said Ken. I said Dall."

"Ha. You're hilarious."

"Thank you, I know. Now go get ready!" Kendall put his hands on my back and started pushing me towards my room.

"But- my nails- and bottle on table- and DAMMIT KENDALL STOP BEING SO STRONG!"

* * *

"Hey hottie, how you doin'?"

I. Hate. Frat. Boys. With. A. Fucking. Burning. Passion.

"How did you convince me to come to this?" I hissed and smacked Kendall's arm.

"One: Didn't hurt," he smirked. "And two: I didn't convince you...I just informed you that you were going."

"Idiot," I muttered.

"Lovable idiot," he corrected.

"Still an _idiot_."

"Ugh, whatever. Are you going to be all pissed off the whole night?"

"Probably," I answered him simply. "I'm pretty sure I warned you about this, though."

"Not enough," he mumbled.

"Then Mr. Schmidt, please help me enjoy this fucking frat party you forced me to come to."

"Gladly." Kendall reached for my hand, but it felt different.

Huh, maybe he's been playing guitar more often. Um...he wasn't wearing a leather jacket earlier and- "JAMES, WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM?"

"Well you see, Kara, my parents had unprotected-"

"Thank you, not what I meant," I giggled as I slapped a hand over his mouth. He pointed at my hand and made a face at me. "Are you going to make a sexual joke?"

James shook his head and I moved my hand. "I can help you out."

"Um...meaning?"

"I'm just saying, I know a lot of the guys here. They won't hit on you if you're with me."

"Let me get this straight. You want me to pretend to date you to help _me_. Not you, but me."

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"How about this? I'll hang out with you but we aren't dating."

"I'll take it."

"Good, cause that's all that I was offering. Did you see where Kendall went?"

"Don't worry about it. Just have a good time."

"Yeah but-"

"Kara. Relax."

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Ok. Let's mingle."

"There's the party girl," James winked and I smiled at him.

"She's alive in there somewhere."

Hopefully hidden away so no one sees what I'm like when I'm drunk.

Please God. Thanks in advance.

* * *

Two hours into the party, and I'm still going strong.

It's weird to say it, but it's really all thanks to James.

Like an hour ago, one of the frat boys slipped me straight up Vodka, which James switched with water when no one was looking.

He's actually like a really great brother to me. He hasn't quite figured that out yet, though. Even through my not so subtle hints like NO I WILL NOT DATE YOU.

But y'know.

James pulled me out on the floor to dance and I was actually having a lot of fun.

That is, until someone grabbed my ass.

"Hey fucker, she's not looking for- KENDALL?"

"Sup James? Kitten?" he smirked at me.

"What's wrong with you?" I demanded.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Then why the fuck are you feeling Kara up?" James growled.

"I'm just having a little fun, man," Kendall grinned.

"He's drunk," I sighed. "I'll get him home."

"A-are you sure? I can come with."

"No, you stay and enjoy the party. I've got this ass. And thanks for everything tonight." I gave James a hug and kissed his cheek before leading Kendall out of the party.

Mother FUCKER he's heavy. "C'mon Kendall," I whined. "We're almost back to our dorm. See? 114...113...112. Here we are."

I unlocked the door and pulled him in, leaning against it to close it. I let out a deep breath and tried to push Kendall to his room. "Ken, you need to cool off. You've had a lot to drink."

"Well yeah. The guy I played beer pong against was damn good."

I rolled my eyes and helped him sit on his bed. "I'm leaving sweatpants and a shirt for you...do you think you're ok to change?"

"Or I could just take my clothes off and not put any back on."

"Kendall," I groaned. "Please, just work with me."

"No, baby, _you_ work with _me_."

Kendall pushed me against the wall and started sloppily kissing my neck. "Kendall," I growled. "Stop it. I know you're drunk, but stop it."

His hands went to the hem of my shirt and I slapped them away. What the fuck is he doing? "C'mon, baby," he laughed, reaching for my shirt again.

"Kendall, please," I whined.

_Don't think about Colin. _

Fuck. I thought about Colin.

I had no control anymore. I couldn't even stop him. I felt like my mind was blank and I was seventeen years old again.

I can't...stop him...

Suddenly, the weight of Kendall's body was off mine and I looked up to meet James' eyes. "Kara? Are you ok?"

"C-Colin," I whispered. "Kendall. Col-"

"KARA!" I heard James shout but everything was a blur. "Fuck, Kendall, what the fuck have you done?"

* * *

**A/N: No one murder me! I PROMISE there is a reason for this and an explanation! Kendall's still a sweetheart just...yeah. Keep reading, ok? Yeah thanks. No angry mobs at my house tonight, guys ;) I'd appreciate that.**


	9. Sexybeast Harris

**BTRLoganLover77: Hehe yeah, I can be a bitch like that ;) Drunk Kendall was definitely...interesting, to say the least XD Thank you so much for your review!**

**RandomWriter23: Decapitated pandas...yeah...cause that's normal O.o Jk girl, you know I'm the most like, fucked up person out there! HAHA YES I'M SAFE YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE I LIVE MMMMHM YUP I'M ALL GOOD SO HA. Hehe just kidding I LOVE YOU. James was ADORABLE in that last chapter...like the perfect older brother, I guess :) THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW, MY LOVE.**

**thesandbar: See now if I didn't know you, I'd be SO fucking scared XD BUT I LOVE YOU SO IT'S COOL AND I UNDERSTAND, DARLING. James would be like, the sweetest older brother...WHOA STORY IDEA BRB GOTTA WRITE THAT DOWN EXPECT THAT SOON ;) Yeah, poor baby wanted to date her and she's like HAHA YEAH NO. Psh. And YES YOU HAVE IMFUCKINGAWESOMEITIS IT'S LIKE THE COOLEST DISEASE EVER, YO. Have I mentioned you're awesome yet? Cause you are ;) And not just cause you review, hehe.**

**BravesGirl16: Yeah Kendall really screwed up back there...he'd better fix that. Thank you for your review and I'm so glad you love the story!**

**kensare: Haha I know exactly what you mean! XD Thanks for the review!**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: Yeah Kendall was a little uh...**_**off**_** there. *HINT HINT WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE COUGH READ THE CHAPTER COUGH COUGH* Whew, I got a cough drop, I'm all good now ;) Now if I get my Kendall to curl up with, I'll see what I can do to provide you with a James ;) Who, by the way, is the CUTEST older brother...figure! Lol. Thank you for your review!**

**Psyche Griffin: Lol that was great XD I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated. I didn't really get the right...feel, I guess until now. But here it is! Thanks for your review :)**

**Kaleigh: Yeah, I hope that's not Kendall. It just doesn't seem right. But James was so cute and sweet! Thank you for your review!**

* * *

"Please tell me you're not going to faint again," James chuckled lightly as I sat up.

"Shit," I groaned. "Feels like I got hit in the head with a brick."

"Well no, but you _did_ get acquainted with the floor."

"Lovely. Now what the fuck is wrong with Kendall?"

"I'm not really sure," James shrugged and looked away, clearly in deep thought. "I mean, he's an idiot when he's drunk, but he's never pulled something like this before."

"So?" I prompted.

"I really don't know," he sighed. "We'll try and figure it out when he gets up. In the meantime, you, my darling, should probably get some sleep. Natural sleep, not one that comes with fainting."

"Shut up!" I giggled. "It was justified."

"True, true," James laughed. "Are you ok to sleep in your room? Or do you want to join me on the couch?"

"I think I'm ok," I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Goodnight, James. And thank you."

"No problem, Kara," he smiled at me. "Night."

I gave him a little wave before walking to my room. I paused at the door and turned on my heel, then ran back down the hallway and into James' arms.

"Whoa, what happened?" he laughed.

"I just wanted to say thank you and I'm sure you don't want to hear this and I'm sorry if it hurts you but you're like the really amazing brother I never had and you're so sweet and everything I'm just not into dating right now and I'm really sorry for having to hurt you like this and-"

"Kara." James squeezed my shoulder. "Breathe. It's ok. I uh, I kinda figured that out," he smiled. "But I'm still gonna keep trying."

I laughed and shook my head. "I should've seen that one coming."

* * *

"Mother fucker." I heard someone groan and shot out of bed. I guess Kendall's awake.

I padded across the hall and into his room, where James was already sitting on his bed. He patted Kendall's stomach playfully. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty."

"Fuck off," Kendall muttered.

I faltered at the door and Kendall raised an eyebrow at me. "What happened last night? Why do you look so scared? Did one of those fuckers touch you? I'll murder them all!"

"Ken-"

"Which one? What'd he look like? I don't give a fuck, they're all going down."

"Kendall," I tried again.

"God, the lot of bastards. They don't even know you and-"

"KENDALL!" James smacked him upside the head and made him face me. "It was _you_ last night, idiot."

"It was me? What does that mean?"

I took a hesitant step forward. "Do you not remember?" Kendall shook his head and I moved closer. "You were really drunk last night, and well-"

"Basically feeling her up," James finished for me with a grimace.

"Oh god, I did that? Shit. I'm so sorry, Kara. But..." He trailed off and turned to James, confusion written all over his face. "I'm usually just stupid when I'm drunk, not horny or whatever shit I was."

"Yeah," James muttered, scratching the back of his neck. "I was thinking the same thing."

"So...what happened?" I asked them.

"I don't know," Kendall sighed. "I can't remember any of it. The last thing I remember is getting a drink, and then that's it. Nothing after that."

I turned to James, my eyes wide. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

James' jaw was locked and his eyes were burning with rage. "Yeah. Someone fucking roofied my best friend."

* * *

"James, stop!" I pleaded, hanging on to his arm.

"No Kara," he said sternly, continuing to storm down the road as if I weighed a pound. "I'm gonna find the motherfucker that did this, and when I do...they're gonna wish they were never born."

Hot damn.

I'm not getting in the way of that.

James banged his fist on the door of the fraternity repeatedly until someone opened the door. "Sup man?" the idiot greeted us with a grin.

"I'm looking for the motherfucker who roofied my best friend last night. And don't even bother telling me no one has access to that shit, because I sure as hell know you fuckers do. So let's go. Bring him out to me."

"Well fuck, man. Alright. I think I know who you're talking about. I'll get him." He walked down the hallway, yelling out "Sexybeast Harris!"

"What kind of nickname is _that_?" I whispered to James.

"Dumbass nickname for a dumbass man. Can't wait to see this guy."

"Here he is."

Sexybeast Harris. In the flesh.

Lovely.

"Hey Kara," What'shisface Harris grinned. "Haven't seen you in a while."

I rolled my eyes and turned away in disgust. How'd he even figure out my name?

"Leave her out of this," James growled. "I wanna know why you roofied Kendall last night. The fuck was the point of that?"

He shrugged. "I had my reasons."

James crossed his arms and stared him down. "That's not gonna cut it. You'd better have a good explanation as to why I shouldn't pound your face in."

"You think I'm scared of you, Maslow?" he sneered.

James let out a throaty laugh, then resumed glaring at him. "I'd be worried if you weren't, Harris."

"You wanna come at me, motherfucker?" he challenged. "I already fucked up her relationship with Schmidt- you the slut's new boyfriend?"

James looked ready to jump him so I stepped in front of him. "Kendall and I are fine," I said calmly. "And no, he's not my boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend right now. If that was your reason for drugging Kendall, then you're fucked up."

"Don't have a boyfriend, eh?" He leaned against the doorframe and smirked. "Well that makes my job easier."

"I'm really ready to kick your ass," James snarled, "so you'd better tell me what you mean."

The dumbfuck turned to me with a pout. "Aw, you don't remember me? I went through so much to get to you. Although, Kendall _did_ leave my friend with a broken nose. But whatever, that's collateral damage."

"Y-you sent that guy to the park that day?"

"Just like I invited them over that night."

_Just like I invited them over that night..._Harris..._makes my job easier...don't have a boyfriend..._

"N-no," I stuttered, my head swimming. "No, it can't be."

"Believe it honey, cause I'm back. And this time, I'm not leaving without you."

"No," I whimpered. "Not again."

"Not again?" James muttered. He stared intently at me before his eyes widened and he turned back to the man in the doorway. "Hold the fuck up! _You're_ Colin?"


	10. Not Letting Go Of You

**thesandbar: That was a very...creative rant you had going there XD Douchesicle...god I love that. Sidenote LOL: Angry James is like...extra shmexy, am I right? ;)**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: NO CAPS LOCK IS FUN IT MAKES EVERYTHING MORE IMPORTANT XD James is an adorable older brother figure! Wow, I really have to get cracking on that idea...yeah Imma work on that hehe. Yeah. The little shit roofied him. (Ok honestly I was watching the Hangover and also writing about the Hangover in my other story so it was on my mind and *BOOM* it also worked. Mind=Blown.) Aww thank you! And thank you for your review!...From the airport lol. That's awesome.**

**Psyche Griffin: WHOA WHAT IS GOING ON. EVERYBODY'S YELLING XD By the way, your little rant in there was simply magnificent. I applaud you. *claps* I'm updating faster than I did last time! Yay me lol.**

**Kaleigh: OH HELL YES THE BITCH COLIN IS BACK. OH HELL NO HE DI-INT.**

**AusllyBeliever: I definitely would, too! I'm not sure if Kendall and James will let her leave, though lol.**

**RandomWriter23: DIS BITCH. DIS BITCH SEXYBEAST HARRIS. HE NEEDS TA GTFO. YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION TO TORTURE COLIN. STRAIGHT UP. HAVE FUN. Haha chill...YES! I GOT THAT ;) And yeah we're SO not normal...but that's just us so...yeah. Attention everyone else: Just don't try figuring us out XD**

**BTRLoganLover77: COLIN IS BACK. dun. Dun. DUN. I actually HAVE seen them, for the first time-FINALLY!- this summer, in July. I went to the Hershey concert. They were A-MAZ-ING! I'm so glad you got the chance to go! Sounds awesome!**

* * *

"Kara, please stop. You're gonna make yourself sick," Kendall grimaced.

"No," I shook my head and kept pacing. "This isn't possible. He's not here. I- Ugh, why God, why me? I just can't get away from him. No, that's it. I'm leaving." I walked into my room and pulled my suitcase out of the closet.

"Whoa whoa whoa, _leaving_?" James yelped, following me into my room.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I mean, I love being here with you guys, but I can't take Colin being here, too."

"No," Kendall said flatly.

"Yes," I responded indignantly, picking up my suitcase and putting it on the bed.

"Nope." Kendall walked over and sat on my bag.

Yeah.

The dumbass SAT ON MY GODDAMN BAG.

"The fuck are you doing, Ken?"

"Kara, I'm not letting you leave."

I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Why not?"

"Because we'd miss you. And that's letting Colin win," Kendall frowned, and I saw James nodding behind him.

"Don't let him ruin your life, Kara," he added.

"But he already _did_," I pointed out. "He already did once before and I'm not letting that happen again."

"Good. We won't either," Kendall said softly, reaching out to take my hand.

"Ken," I sighed, pulling away. "How do you know he won't pull something again?"

"Honestly, I don't. But I know that I won't let him hurt you."

"Me either," James nodded. "Don't let Colin rule your life, Kara. Show him you're stronger than that."

I let out a deep breath and fell backwards onto my bed. "I...You know what? You guys are right. This is my life, and I worked fucking hard to get to where I am today. So fuck him."

"Ew, please don't," James made a face and shook his head.

"Never," I laughed. I shuddered at the thought. "That's just...yeah, you're right, that's just ew."

"Glad you agree," he grinned. "Well I've gotta run, guys. Thank to Sleeping Beauty here- " he paused to nod in Kendall's direction, "-I missed my run this morning. So I literally hafta run."

James walked over and placed a kiss on my forehead, playfully ruffled Kendall's hair, laughed at his reaction, and left.

"I hate when he does that," Kendall grumbled.

"No, it looks cute!" I insisted. "C'mere," I smiled, patting the spot on my bed next to me.

Kendall laid down beside me, his head next to mine on my pillow. "Did I- Did I scare you last night, Kara-bear?"

"Um...a little," I admitted. "But it was easier than when I was with Colin because I trust you. I knew you wouldn't do anything stupid."

"That's not what James said," he frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"James said you were like, frozen. And that he didn't recognize me. I feel like such a dick for making you feel uncomfortable."

"Hey, it's not your fault," I insisted. "And I know you're really just a big softie."

"Am not," he scoffed.

"Are too," I grinned.

"Am not."

"Really?" I smirked. "So you don't find it cute when I do...this?" I propped myself up on one elbow and rubbed my nose against his before kissing him.

"W-well yeah, but that doesn't prove anything," Kendall blushed.

"Oh but I think it does," I giggled as I poked his nose.

"Fine, then what if _I_ do _this_?" Kendall turned so he was facing me and nuzzled his nose into my neck before leaving a trail of kisses across my collarbone and up my neck, finishing with a peck to my lips.

"No Mr. Schmidt," I whispered. "That's not cute, that's extremely sexy."

"Is it now?" Kendall whispered in a husky voice.

"Mmhm."

I straddled his lap and leaned down to brush my lips against his. Kendall ran his hand through my hair before curling it around my neck and bringing my mouth down on his again, more forcefully this time. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth willingly, allowing him to slip his tongue inside. Kendall groaned and bucked up into me when I sucked on his tongue. I smirked to myself and went back to kissing him, trailing my hands up and down his body under his shirt.

"Kara," Kendall mumbled. "Kara, we have to stop."

"Why?" I whined.

"Are you serious?" Kendall laughed. "How are you not worried about any of this?"

"I'm just not," I shrugged.

"But...Colin..."

"You're not Colin," I smiled. "Didn't we establish that?"

"Ok well how about this? We wait until you're at least nineteen."

"You're making me wait two weeks?" I groaned.

"Wow I did not see that coming," Kendall smirked.

"Yeah, buddy boy, two weeks until I'm nineteen. Are you serious about this?"

"Yep," Kendall nodded. "I want you to be sure, not have it be a heat of the moment sort of thing. And I need you to trust me. I'm still really wary about this whole Colin situation."

"Come on," I sighed. "Don't you believe me? You're nothing like Colin, at all."

"How?" Kendall questioned me, pressing our palms together and playing with my fingers.

"He definitely doesn't have your sweet face," I smiled. "Or intoxicating green eyes. Or melodious laugh. Or thousand-watt smile. Or dignity. Or compassion for others. Or sympathy. Or empathy. Or love for anyone but himself. Or-"

Kendall cut me off with another kiss, smiling at me when he pulled away. "I think that's enough for now," he chuckled.

"For now?" I teased, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not gonna say no to a pretty girl complimenting me," he grinned.

"Uh huh," I smirked. "Lap it up."

"I will, thank you."

"So what about me?" I asked, genuinely curious as to what he thought of me. I laid down next to him with my head resting on his shoulder and traced the design on his shirt.

"Well for starters, you're beautiful. Plain and simple. You're more down to earth and wholesome than any girl I've ever dated. I love your eyes. They're like this perfect shade of milk chocolate. Wait, does that sound creepy?"

"No," I laughed. "That's cute. And you can stop now."

"What if I don't want to?" Kendall looked at me and I swear to god, CUTEST SMILE I HAVE EVER SEEN ON A MAN'S FACE. LIKE OHMYGOD.

Is it...wrong to feel like I'm falling in love? Yeah, that's wrong...right?

"Well then," I grinned, "I'll have no choice but to shut you up...strategically...with my lips."

"I wouldn't mind that at all," Kendall winked.

"Have it your way," I giggled.

Kendall raised an eyebrow at me. "Isn't that the Burger King motto?"

Why don't you just invite Ronald into the conversation while we're at it?

Get it? Cause like...Ronald...McDonald...

Anyway.

WAY TO KILL THE MOMENT, KENDALL. JUST...WAY TO GO.


	11. Baby Steps

**thesandbar: I thought him sitting on the suitcase was cute, too. Fuck that, everything he does is adorable XD AHAHA NO YOU BET HE WASN'T SOFT ANYMORE. HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. And then he's so cute and *bam* one line ruins the moment. And I quote my other story ;) JACKASS. CLASS ACT JACKASS.**

**AusllyBeliever: He totally did. Way to go, Kendall XD**

**kensare: I'm so happy you loved it :) Kendall really is too sweet. It's killing me.**

**Guest: Well first, thank you so much for the review! I couldn't make Kara leave, I love these guys too much XD I'm glad James and Kendall didn't let her go. Hehe I'm happy you liked that scene at the end ;) I'm sure Kara can wait that long, too. I mean, who wouldn't wait for that gorgeous sexy beast? Am I right? :)**

**Kaleigh: AREN'T THEY JUST ADORABLE? OH GOD. OK I'LL MAKE IT STOP (Just kidding, you know I wouldn't do that to you (; )**

**RandomWriter23: I mean, he had a point. It **_**was**_** the right line...just saying XD I LIKED THAT LAST SCENE, TOO. Should I like, write it out? Y'know...on her birthday? ;) IT'S OK I THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE WHEN HE SAT ON HER BAG, TOO. Oh hell yes. Make Colin pay, honey.**

**BTRLoganLover77: I'm sure Kara can wait those two weeks! Although I'd probably die of the wait XD You've seen them every tour? That's so cool!**

**Psyche Griffin: Kendall's just a dork all the way around lol. Haha you guys would plan his death for me? That's so sweet! :') Love you guys.**

* * *

"Morning, darling," Kendall smiled at me as I stirred.

"Hmm?"

"I said good morning," he laughed.

"Hi."

"Hi."

I stretched and curled into his side again. "I don't wanna go to class today."

"Well the good thing about college is you don't have to get up early."

"True," I sighed. "But I still have to go."

"You know, I never even asked you what your major is."

"You're right," I laughed. "Medicine, by the way. Veterinary to be specific. And you?"

"Figuring it out as I go," he shrugged, giving me a goofy grin. "My life's not all planned out," he teased.

"Hey, to be fair, meeting a guy and falling in love wasn't on my list until like, twenty at least."

"Wait, what?"

My eyes widened and I blushed.

Mother fucker.

I can't believe I said that out loud.

"Sorry," I giggled.

Kendall lifted my chin up so I was looking at him again. "Why're you sorry?"

"Cause that puts you in an awkward position."

"Not when the feeling is mutual," he said softly.

"Is it really?" I smiled.

"Really," Kendall winked. "So I suppose I should officially ask you to be my girlfriend now, huh?"

"That would work," I grinned.

"So Miss Kara, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Absolutely. I would love that. But you just set yourself up for a fight with your best friend," I laughed.

"Ah, I'll deal with James," he shrugged. "It's worth it. You're worth it."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"So I've been told," he smirked.

"Mmhm." I pushed the covers off and got out of bed. I looked back and saw Kendall pouting. "What?" I laughed.

"I wanted a kiss," he whined.

"You adorable dork. I wanna brush my teeth first."

"But-but- _girlfriend_," he pouted.

"Yes, _boyfriend_, I know. But Listerine and I have become attached in the mornings."

"Fine," he sighed, kicking off the comforter. "I'll go, too. Butt."

"Oh thanks," I laughed. "Thanks a lot."

"Anytime, baby girl," he winked, making me blush. Kendall waggled his eyebrows at me and grinned. "See, now I can use the pet names whenever I want."

"But it makes me blush," I giggled.

"Which makes it even better," he smiled. "Now c'mon. I'll walk you to class today."

"What a gentleman," I teased as I walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

"I know, I know. I'm just good like that."

I rolled my eyes at him in the mirror as I brushed my teeth. I moved away from the sink so Kendall could brush his teeth and pecked his cheek before heading into our mini-kitchen...thing.

Yeah I still don't know what to call it.

"Coffee?" I yelled down the hall.

"Mmhm," was his muffled response. Right. He's brushing his teeth.

"Two coming right up!"

There was a knock at the door and I smiled to myself. James. Make that three.

"Hey Jamie," I greeted him with a hug when I opened the door.

"Uh...hi...Why're you so happy?"

"Just am," I shrugged. "You want black or hazelnut today?"

"I'll stick with hazelnut, thanks."

"Mmkay," I smiled. "Me too."

"Ok seriously, you're kinda freaking me out. What's up?"

Kendall came down the hallway pulling a shirt over his head, oblivious to his best friend's presence in our kitchen. "Hey babe, that smells good."

OH FUCK.

James raised his eyebrows at me and crossed his arms. "_Babe_?"

I yanked Kendall's shirt down and gestured for him to talk to James. "Um...yeah!" I chirped. "So...I'm just gonna go...take my coffee...to my room...and yeah." I grabbed my cup and sped-walked- hey, got hot coffee here- to my room.

Ha. Who am I kidding?

I stood in the hallway and peeked around the corner. This is gonna be fantastic.

"Seriously, Kendall? You know I like her." _James brings forth the case at hand, anger present all over his face._

"I know, and I'm sorry, man," Kendall sighed. "But I really like her, too. Besides, you can get a girl anywhere. You know I can't. And Kara's...well Kara's special, Jay. I've never felt this way about someone before." _Kendall makes a daring speech in order to save his ass._

OH MY GOD MY BOYFRIEND, YES BOYFRIEND, IS SO ADORABLE. _Kara squeals inwardly at the thought of this perfect man._

"Hmm. Continue." _James approves of Kendall's opening argument and awaits..._Ok I'm done with my thoughts. God, I'm a fucking weirdo.

"What more is there for me to say?" Kendall gave James his usual cheeky grin, resulting in a hard slap on the shoulder from his best friend. "Ow, painful!"

"Good," James smirked.

"Is it safe for me to come back?" I yelled.

"Yeah yeah, you two are in the clear," James teased as I walked back to the kitchen. "So I guess you can actually be my honorary sister now."

"Why thank you," I smiled. "That means a lot. Sorry about all...this. But hey, in my defense, I _did_ kinda warn you about this the other night."

"Right," James sighed. "I've gotta find a girlfriend now."

"Dude," Kendall laughed, "just be happy being single."

"Easy for you to say," he whined. "You got Kara."

"Aww what a sweetheart!" I squealed. "Ken, I'm gonna take James now. K. Thanks. Bye."

"But-but-you-wha-I-no-what- NO!"

"Alright relax!" I giggled, moving over to stand beside him. "I'll stick with you...I guess."

"Gee thanks," Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Aren't I just adorable?" I grinned, scrunching up my nose and shrugging.

"The cutest," James and Kendall responded in monotone voices.

"Glad you agree, boys!" I laughed, walking down the hall to my room. "Give me some time to get ready. I'll be back soon."

I changed into shorts, a t-shirt, and sandals, brushed out my hair, added a light layer of makeup, and stuck in some earrings.

There. Done.

"I'm back!" I announced, throwing my arms out to the sides. "Who missed me?"

"I did," Kendall winked.

"Ugh."

"Oh thanks, James," I laughed.

"This is gonna take some time to get used to," he teased.

"Yeah, but was the 'ugh' necessary?" Kendall chuckled.

James stared at him and nodded. "Absolutely."

"Baby steps, guys," I giggled. "Baby steps."


	12. Speak Of The Devil

**RandomWriter23: FIRST OF ALL I READ YOUR BIO AND YOU TOLD PEOPLE TO READ NEXT STEP THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THAT'S SO SWEET UGH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. Ehem. Now I'll continue. Yeah Jamie. DEAL WITH IT. Hehe. Ok then. I'm gonna write it out ;) Just for you, love. AS LONG AS IT DOESN'T SUCK (no pun intended lol) I SHALL KEEP IT AND POST IT AND STUFFS.**

**AusllyBeliever: Hahaha I'm sure! You're totally spot on with that lol.**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: OH JAYSUS UM...KARDALL? XD KENARA? Yeah...I'm gonna leave the ship names up to you guys *thumbs up* James is SUCH a good brother. Definitely. And yes, you totally should help James with his single issue...*wink wink nudge nudge* I would TOTALLY put you in this story like Day By Day but then that kinda uh, screws up the part where Kara has no friends XD Meh. I'M SOWWY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.**

**frannyfry: THEY'RE OFFICIALLY OFFCIAL XD Yeah, help James out a little, eh? ;) Colin is so super creepy. Like...ew. Thank you so much!**

**BTRLoganLover77: Yeah, James was pretty cool about it. BUT I think Kara gave him a pretty fair warning, huh? Haha. And yes, I did watch the show. Loved it! Who am I kidding? I still watch it online XD**

**Psyche Griffin: I'M A BOOK WORM TOO, IT'S ALL GOOD IN THE HOOD XD Ken is such an adorable dork lol. But can't you just imagine Kara being like, OVERLY happy? Right? Hehe. Thank you!**

**thesandbar: KENDALL SO CUTE DOE. And yeah. Jamie. You be alone, bro. (I have no idea what language I'm speaking...) And it's totally ok, love :)**

**annabellex2: Thank you so much! And yeah, I really just wanna kick Colin's ass to Siberia or something. But then I wouldn't have much of a story...hmm... and yes she has Kames! That's awesome I never even thought of it that way. Love that!**

* * *

"Ken? You home yet?" I dropped my keys on the coffee table and shrugged off my backpack, sighing as I sank down onto the couch.

First college class ever, and I'm already worn out.

Yay for me.

"Well hello there, Kara."

I jumped and turned towards the hallway, my hand flying up to my mouth to stop a shriek. "Colin, what the fuck are you doing in here?" I hissed, standing up. "How did you even get in?"

He shrugged and smirked at me, caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. "I have my ways. How've you been?"

I instinctively crossed my arms over my chest as I backed away from him and into the wall. "Fine," I whispered.

"So a little birdy told me you _are_ dating Schmidt. You lied to me?"

"No," I shook my head. "We-We got together this morning. What do you want?"

"You."

I stood defiantly and glared at him. "Well you can't have me. And Kendall will be home soon, so I suggest you leave."

"You think I'm scared of him, babe?"

"You should be," I growled. "He's more of a man than you'll ever be."

"Ouch, that one hurt," Colin mocked. "If you fuck him or tell him I was here, I'll find out. Remember that."

"And you'll what?" I yelled.

"Hurt what you love," he sneered before yanking the door open and strutting down the hallway in the direction of the elevator. "Bye, baby." Colin blew me a kiss before stepping in, the doors shutting a second after.

I walked backwards into our dorm and shut the door, locked it, unlocked it, and locked it again. How did he even get in?

I shuddered at the thought of him invading my personal space and walked to my room to change. I slipped on a pair of comfy shorts and padded across the hall to Kendall's room to steal one of his shirts. I found the one he wore last night and pulled it over my head, loving the smell of my boyfriend that enveloped me.

Heaven.

"Kara-bear?"

"Hi," I smiled as I stepped into the living room. "How was your class?"

"Eh. It was fine, I guess. Yours?"

"It went alright."

"Oh? Nothing special?"

"Nah, not really."

"Meet anyone remotely friendly?" Kendall asked as he walked down the hall to his room. "I met James in my- where's my shirt?"

"Somewhere," I giggled, turning my face away from him. "Want it back?"

"It looks cuter on you," he smiled. "I like it."

"Thanks," I grinned. "But no. I mean, no one screamed POTENTIAL BEST FRIEND y'know?"

"Mmhm. So uh, promise you won't make fun of me when I say this. I was sitting in class and I just sort of...thought of it."

I sat down on his bed and nodded. "Shoot."

"Well um... I met you like, a week ago? Ten days, maybe? I had never heard of Kara Faye before. Ever. And well...now I can't imagine my life without you."

"I think that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me," I sniffled.

"Ah damn, it wasn't supposed to make you cry," Kendall laughed, sitting down and pulling me into his chest.

"I've just...I've never had someone care about me this much before. Or care about someone so much myself."

"I do. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said softly, clutching his shirt. "So much."

"Ok, what's _really _wrong?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting up and pulling away from his slightly.

"Something's...off. Did something happen?"

"Nope," I shrugged. "Maybe you're just tired," I suggested, fiddling with the hem of my shirt- his shirt.

"Kara."

"What?"

"Are you lying to me?"

"Are you kidding me, Ken?"

"Whatever. You want me to make something?"

"I can, it's fine," I sighed, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

I made a quick dinner and the two of us ate in silence, sitting next to eachother on the couch.

It was...weird.

No comments.

No glances at eachother.

No laughing.

We cleaned up and climbed into Kendall's bed, him turning to stare out the window, me turning to the light so I could read.

And again. Silence.

"Night, Kenny," I whispered after turning off the light and curling up in bed. "Love you."

Kendall turned towards me and offered me a small smile, accompanied by a "Love you too, baby girl". I reached my hand out to him and he took it, pulling me into his body. I sighed at his touch and kissed his neck before allowing myself to drift off to sleep.

My God, what a day.

* * *

**KENDALL'S POV**

"HE WAS HERE?"

"Shut the fuck up," I hissed, slapping James' shoulder. "Kara's still sleeping."

"Dude. He was in your fucking house. Dorm. Whatever the fuck. He was_ here_."

"I'm not positive about that," I sighed, chewing on my lip.

"How are you not positive?" James questioned, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. "Did she say it or didn't she?"

"I mean, she was dreaming, obviously. But it was definitely something like 'Don't come back here' or 'Why are you here?' or something. That's why I feel like he was here."

"You sure she didn't mean 'here' as in UCLA? It's kinda creepy how he followed her out here."

"Isn't he our age, though? Second year?"

"Kendall," James sighed, shaking his head. "He transferred when he found out where Kara was going to college. _Transferred_. Creep."

"How the hell do you find all of this out?"

"Dave's brother is a friend of Colin's."

"Ew." I shuddered at the thought. "Dave's brother? Matt?"

"Yep."

"That's one fucked up group of guys there, I'll tell you that, man."

"Yeah, that whole park shit?" James made a face and sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "You know you guys both have a knack for breaking noses."

"Wait, what?" I laughed.

"Dick you punched in the park? You broke his nose. For the second time."

"I broke his nose a first time?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow. "I feel like I'd remember that."

"Nah, Kara did. On junior prom night."

"Holy shit," I grinned. "How?"

"Kicked him in the face with her heels."

"Atta girl," I laughed.

"Jesus, James, are you _ever_ in your own room?" Kara giggled as she stepped into the kitchen. "Morning," she smiled, going up to him and hugging him.

"Morning, angel," he smiled back, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey now," I teased.

"Chill, Schmidt," James laughed. "I'm allowed to do that to my little sister, right?" he joked, winking at Kara.

"Mmhm," she grinned.

"So uh...was Colin here yesterday?" Blunt, I know. But I needed the truth.

Kara visibly paled and she braced herself on the counter for support. "You- You know?"

"I think you said something about it in your sleep," I offered.

"Oh fuck," she breathed out.

"Yeah," I sighed. "We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: Whoa there. I threw in Kendall's POV. Damn. I'm so badass, right? ;) I'm gonna be doing that more often now. Just so you guys know :)**


End file.
